random_junkfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft 2.0
Minecraft 2.0 is a huge update to Minecraft released in November 2018. It is also named the Divine Trash Update for having additions of many things to suit many types of players, and not just survival players. (Credit to BainTheCool and Coolmax260 for some ideas, and I took some good ideas from /r/MinecraftSuggestionBox) History It started as a snapshot in August 2017 and then at Minecon 2017, it was announced that it will be a huge update which will introduce many filler blocks and many rewrites so that afterwards; there can be even more completely new features added. Snapshots 17w33a *Bookcases added for all wood types. Each type of bookcase has different coloured-books on their shelves *Wool Textures have been modified due to a large demand - They sit somewhere between the 1.12 textures and the before design. *Stained Clay textures have been redesigned so that they are brighter *Some concrete textures have minor changes 17w34a *Dyes have been changed to fit the new palette colours. Lime Green, Pink, Dark Grey and Purple dye have changed shapes so they all look different from each other *Purple Shulker Boxes have been modified to fit the other Shulker Boxes *Stained Glasses are more saturated 17w34b *3D models for bed legs added *Two beds of the same colour together have their middle legs removed, effectively making them a double bed 17w35a *Clay texture and item is revamped so it looks different from Sand, it looks more stone-like *Clay now generates in veins underground like how Dirt and Gravel does *Iron signs added - They have two posts on each side resembling iron bars. They are made from 1 iron bar and 6 iron ignots in a sign shape. *Making stairs now makes 8 stairs instead of 4 17w37a *GUI Rewrite Introduced - This allows GUI textures to be edited easier, and other player's inventories can be viewed by someone in Spectator Mode *GUIs now have new look with a proper background texture - similar to the texture of stone slabs. 17w37b *Crafting Table Grid (3x3) added to the Creative Inventory *The texture for water is much darker and duller After Minecon 2017 17w40a *The Creative Inventory is reorganised and small subheadings appear in each tab to divide a tab into further categories *Added code which supports same recipies to make 2 different things and 4x4 crafting for the future. *A new GUI for Signs - They now have a full GUI with buttons that can change the format of the sign (bold, italic, colours, etc.) *Signs can finally be edited again by right clicking 17w43a *Block/Item ID & Limit rewrite introduced - The Block ID limit is now increased to 4096, and the item IDs are 4097 onwards. Some blocks are resorted and the block varient limit is now 256 instead of 16 (So Acacia/Dark Oak logs can be on minecraft:log instead of minecraft:log2) *More Gamerules: Disable TNT from exploding, disable flowing water/lava, disable repeating command blocks only 17w44a Compost is added to make gardens more appealing *Signs added for all wood types *Apple Cores added - After eating an apple, you gain an apple core as a waste product *Compost Dirt added - A varient of dirt with darker soil, made with 1 dirt block, 2 rotten flesh and 2 apple cores 17w44b *Flower Pots use a compost texture rather than a dirt texture 17w45a *Compost Grass added - is tillable and grows crops 30% faster than normal soil *Diorite, Andesite and Granite veins are now 10-30 blocks wide, making them cover entire ravine walls 17w47a The Minecraft team test on Jungle Edge biomes because they look realistic by themselves. *Jungle Edge biomes generate on their own inside Savannahs and Jungles *Parrots now spawn in Jungle Edge biomes *Jungle Edge biomes are thicker around Jungles 17w48a More noteblock sounds and new soil types have been added for biomes *Noteblocks now: **Display their note one side of the block at all times **Play xylophone sounds if placed on top of a Bone block **Play saxophone sounds if placed on top of a Gold block **Play harp sounds if placed on top of a Diamond block **Play harpsicord sounds if placed on top of a Pumpkin block **Play flute sounds if placed on top of a Melon block **Play ukelele sounds if placed on top of an Emerald block *Added Silty Grass and Dirt (Including Coarse Dirt) which are have greyer soil - These generate in Mesa biomes and Extreme Hills biomes instead of normal Dirt *Added Sandy Grass and Dirt (Including Coarse Dirt) which have lighter and more beige soil - This type of grass generates in Savannahs and Deserts instead of normal Dirt *Added Loamy Grass and Dirt (Including Coarse Dirt) which have darker soil - This type of grass generates in Swamplands and Taigas instead of normal Dirt *Sandy Coarse Dirt now spawns in patches across deserts and savannahs */time set command changed - Day/Night will set the time so the Day counter in the debug menu isn't reset to 0 17w49a More flowers are added, including a glowing mushroom. *Large Flower Pots added - Appear wider, almost a block wide and double tall flowers can be added to them *Yellow Fungi - Yellow Mushrooms which have a different shape from ordinary ones - Also has giant variations with 2 new blocks *Glowshroom - Glowing purple mushrooms with orange bulbs with a different design - Also has giant variations with 2 new blocks and a glowing bulb which is the same shape as Cocoa *White Rose Bushes - Spawn in Flower Forests *Frostbloom - Very Light Lilac flower with a dark stem, spawns in snowy biomes *Magenta Tulips - Spawn in Plains and Jungles *Yellow Tulips - Spawn in Plains, Jungles and Flower Forests *Red Roses, White Roses and the unused flower Paeonia are added. They can only be placed in flower pots *Iron golems hold red roses instead of poppies. *Roses and Paeonia are obtained from Iron Golems and using shears on their double flowers *Mini Cacti - Spawn in deserts and rarely savannas, act and look like flowers. Short and round with a small red flower sticking out. Don't spawn using bonemeal *White Orchids - Spawn in Swamps and Jungles *Orange Tulips now spawn in Jungle biomes 17w50a Jungle Edge biomes are now fully independent from Jungle biomes *Jungle Edge biome renamed to Lush Savannah *Lush Savannah and Savannah biome colours are changed so they are closer to each other. Savannahs are more yellow as a result 18w02a Bonemeal growing is tweaked *Upon using bonemeal on grass: Grass is now more spread out. Ferns can spawn as long as you are in a biome that generates ferns naturally, flowers of the biome (other than Poppies and Dandelions) are more common *Removed Dandelions and Poppies from spawning in some biomes (snowy biomes, deserts, taigas, and jungles) They are less common in other biomes. Dandelions are still widespread in plains. 18w03a Ocean plants are added (they don't generate in deep oceans). *Kelp - Grows up to 5 blocks high *Yellow Coral - Glows and looks like red coral but thicker *Blue Coral, similar to the shape of azure bluet *Green Coral, they look like giant lilypads and they are flat textures on the top of blocks rather than the X shape that other plants in minecraft make. *Red Coral, are in the shape of dead bushes 18w04a Texture changes *Many textures are changed (Basically my Resource Pack is merged into Minecraft) *Due to so many texture changes, an "alternate textures" resource pack containing the old textures shows in the resource pack folder by default. *Chickens have red crests on their head to stop confusion with them being ducks. Because of this, they are now one pixel thinner. 18w06a Beach recode *Beach Biomes are removed, and they are instead landforms that are attatched to the biome, allowing for a smoother drop between ocean and land. All biomes are tweaked for this to happen. *Extreme Hills, Ice Plains, and Mega Taigas now generate gravel beaches instead. These include cobblestone boulders as well *Rivers have gold generating around y=56 to y=66 around them 18w07a Extreme Hills revamp *Extreme Hill biomes are redesigned, they now have a different more yellowish grass colour and they are renamed Mountain biomes *Mountain biomes have patches of silty coarse dirt and normal coarse dirt *Mountain biomes have more grass *Extreme Hills Edge biomes are readded, and are named Mountain Foothills. They have more greenish colour and they are more common. They make the slope between Mountains and other biomes more gradual *Pillar Circles are added as Generated Structures. These are Stonehenge-like structures found in Plains, Forests or Mountains, they can have a secret room under them with an enchanting table (but no bookshelves). They are made of cobblestone (and slabs, stairs and walls), mossy cobblestone, stone and lapis lazuli ore. There are 12 variants with small size differences, or more/less damaged pillars or with lapis ore and the enchanting table room underneath *The sea level is now y=80, all the levels for other things have been stretched up accordingly (Diamond Ore is now found at y=20) and Mountain biomes occupy more space in y=200 18w09a Strongholds and Villages can be made better now! *Villages, Nether Fortresses and Strongholds are rewritten to use the Structure Block model that newer generated structures use *Added banners to Nether Fortresses - Black with a red wither pattern on it, sometimes inverted. *Added banners to Strongholds - Red with a brown or black X on them, appear in stairwells. *Strongholds have new rooms: A hallway with 6 small rooms (some 2-storey and with chests) which are like underground houses as they have green/brown beds and old (green/brown) carpets in them, and flower pots with dead bushes. *Village Paths are changed so that they are: **Cobblestone in Taigas **Gravel in Plains **Sandstone in Deserts **Grass Paths in Savannahs 18w10a Eucalypti stuff added *Water can be placed via bucket in The Nether in Creative Mode *Eucalyptus Trees and Wood are added: Smooth light grey wood with beige patches. They look like Large Oak trees with less leaves and are exposed at the bottom where the branch splits. Has leaves similar to birch leaves. They generate most frequently in Lush Savannah biomes, and they are rarer in Jungles and normal Savannahs. *Eucalyptus Doors look vintagy, as if they have stressed paint. 18w11a Roofed Forests are improved *Abandoned villages can very rarely spawn in Roofed Oak Forests - They are made from regular oak and they have; coarse dirt to fill farms, a blocked well, a burnt down blacksmith, and windows are either replaced with fences or have no glass at all. They use grass paths too. The chest in the blacksmith is unaffected and it can contain enchanted books. *Dark Oak Trees are slightly taller and have a shape more similar to Large Oak Trees. They have logs at the bottom resembling roots. *Grass colour between biomes are smoothened and they now take up 15 blocks for transition *Killer Rabbit can spawn 1/1000 again, and it is named the Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog like in the 1.8 snapshots 18w12a Ambient Mob category created. *Bats have small size variations, from half its size to 125% of its size. *Bats have a 1/1000 chance to be albino (white) *Squirrel mobs added - Come in Brown (3/10), Red (3/10), Grey (3/10) and rarely black (1/20) or white (1/20). Appear in Forest & Taiga biomes *A new setting appears which can disable "ambient mobs" (Squirrels and Bats) like how Peaceful Mode despawns all hostile mobs 18w13a Writable Books are changed *Writable Books are rewritten to include new features **It has a new GUI similar to signs, and it includes all the formatting so there is no need to paste a section sign **Signed Books can be edited again in Creative Mode **Longer Book Names supported **Books can be edited in the middle of the page like how the chat can **Writable Books have slightly larger pages (2 more lines, same aspect ratio so there is more space on each line) 18w15a More food *Added Churners - Made from an Iron nugget and a stick arranged like the torch recipe *Milk Buckets can no longer be drank *Milk Buckets can now be poured into Cauldrons like water and can be harvested 3 times by bottles, this creates Milk Bottles which can be drank to remove status effects. *Added Chocolate Bar - Using a cocoa beans and a milk bottle makes a Chocolate Bar. *Added Butter - Milk in a cauldron can be churned into butter using a Churner and harvested by breaking the butter in the cauldron. 1/3-full cauldron makes 1 butter ingot. *Chocolate Cake - Restores 2.5 hunger shanks per slice (2 Cocoa Beans go in bottom corner grids) *Toast - Bread and butter makes toast, restores 3.5 hunger shanks. *Butter now used in making cake (Top middle grid) *Butter now used in making Pumpkin Pie *Apple Pie added - Same recipe as Pumpkin Pie but with apples instead 18w16a Paintings are improved *Upon placing a painting, a menu comes up to select a paintings from the list of them. Paintings are dark and unclickable if there isn't enough space *You can upload your own 16x16 picture for a 1x1 painting. Can be disabled in Multiplayer. Added 5 more paintings, a 1x2 of a manor, a 1x1 of flowers, a 3x2 of a cloud city, a 2x3 of an ocean temple, a 3x3 picure of an abstract stary sky *You can upload your own 16x16 picture for a 1x1 painting. Can be disabled with gamerules *You can upload your own music file for a Custom Music Disc. Can be disabled with gamerules 18w20a The graphical sub-update *Major graphics rewrites - This version and above no longer includes support for older OpenGL versions *Plasma Blocks are added; a block that lights up 4 times the distance of Sea Lanterns. However you lose health if you touch it in survival, kind of like if you get near Cacti. So far it is only available in Creative Mode. *Light on and inside water is smoother *Water graphic disppears on Stairs, Fences, Glass and Slabs, making them appear better underwater *Glow effect on the light source block (Can be disabled in settings) *Light appears from a specific part of a block (For example, the back of furnaces won't be lit as bright as the front) *Coloured Light is added (this can be turned off in settings): **Sunlight and Plasma blocks have white light **Torches, glowstone and glowshrooms have yellow light **Redstone lamps have beige light **Redstone ore, Magma blocks and Redstone torches have red light **Sea lanterns have light blue light **Lava, unsets and Sunrises have orange light **Moonlight has blue light **End Rod light has purple light 18w20b A tiny particle sub-update *Firefly particle effects are added to Swampland and Jungle biomes at night *Gnat particle effects are added to Savannahs, Flower Forests, Jungles and Lush Savannahs at day 18w21a A gamerule sub-update *Generate Structures button removed from the World Creation Menu *You can now edit gamerules from the World Creation Menu by pressing a button which replaces the Generate Structures button *Added a new world type: Condensed - All biomes are much flatter, the highest y coordinate for generated land is 73 and the lowest y coordinate for oceans is 53. It is the opposite of the Amplified world type *2 new music tracks for overworld, 1 for the Nether and 2 new music tracks for The End *New command: /undo user , undoes a players/entity's actions for up to 2400 seconds (40 minutes). Useful for undoing creeper explosions/greifs/mistakes whilst using /fill 18w22a Ocean Revamp sub-update *Basalt is added - It has a dark texture and has Smooth, Chisled, Slab and Stair varities. Basalt Slabs and Stairs use the rough texture like in Sandstone since 18w04a (from my resource pack) *Added Squid Variants, normal squids (3/10), black squids (1/10), red squids (6/10). *Giant red squids which have much longer tentacles can spawn at the bottom of Deep Ocean biomes. The giant ones drop 5-8 ink sacs. *Oceans and Deep Oceans are rewritten so they have large variations like Mesa biomes: **Basalt makes up 50% of the bottom of the ocean below the gravel, the basalt extends to 10 blocks deep. **Coral and Kelp are found in large groups in ocean areas where the floor almost reaches sea level; just below beaches of hot biomes **Jungle and Tropical Shrubland islands are common, they can appear in an atoll shape and have shallow seas around them with coral and kelp **Oceans are much more shallow near land, allowing for a smoother drop between islands and sea; this is combined with the Beaches which also allow for smoother elevation gradients **Oceans stretch down from y=80 (sea level) to y=50: Deep Oceans stretch down from y=50 to y=20 *Plains M is no longer unused. It is changed so it has no trees at all, and it has duller grass and a higher average terrain *All other M biomes have slightly different grass colours from their normal versions 18w22b Biome-editing update */biome command added - it can change biomes of an area specified, kind of similar to using /fill *What region (.mca file) you are in now appears on the debug menu 18w23a Stonemasonry update *Various stone blocks have now been aligned into 3 categories and new blocks have been added so they all meet this criteria: *Smooth Stone (The stone slab block only obtainable by /setblock) is added to the creative inventory, and it can be crafted using Chisels (below). *A chisled varient of Smooth Stone is also added *Andesite, Diorite and Granite Stairs and Slabs use their smooth variants instead. Double slabs of those rocks are like regular Double Stone Slabs *End Stone Bricks and Lapis Lazuli now have Stair and Slab variants. *Mossy End Stone Bricks has lichen instead of moss to make it blend with The End more (Cracked and Mossy End bricks can sometimes appear on End Cities) *Added Chisels - Made from 2 Iron nuggets and 2 sticks arranged like a hoe. It makes Chiseled, Pillar, Smooth, Mossy, Cracked (and etc.) blocks by holding right click on them whilst a Chisel is selected in your Toolbar. A UI shows up so you can select what block to make. This is created so that it frees up Crafting Table recipies. *Pumpkin textures now have no face *Carved Pumpkins are added - They are made by chiselling a Pumpkin *Carved Pumpkins are used in place of regular Pumpkins in making Pumpkin Lanterns 18w24a Small conveniences update and a lot more building blocks *Added Wires, act as Redstone Dust but they can be placed on the walls and ceiling. Made with Redstone and Iron Nuggets *Plasma Blocks are now craftable in survival: 2 glowstone and 2 sea lanterns make one Plasma Block *Carpets can now be placed on the same block as stairs, glass panes, slabs and fences. This works by using similar code as Flower Pots, so the fence is the pot and the carpet is the "flower" model added to the fence. On stairs, they cover the stair side of the block *Glazed Pillar Terracotta Blocks added *Bricks can be dyed to make Dyed Bricks *Dyed Bricks can be smelted to make Painted Bricks 18w25a Map-redrawing update *Player Arrow bug fixed (Where it doesn't move off of the corners or when it doesn't appear on the map) *Massive colour overhaul - Now shows 255 realistic base colours for blocks, it shows biome colours of grass and foilage too *Item Frames can now be placed on the Ground and Ceiling *Maps in creative will be complete automatically (This will read the seed's data, rather than loading a huge amount of chunks. Afterwards it will refresh) 18w26a Animal variation update *Tamed Wolves/Dogs has new variants: A husky which has whiter and smoother fur, the regular tamed wolf, and a brown dog. Naming one "doge" will turn it into a beige dog resembling a Shaba Innu. *Wolves and Tamed Wolf-dogs are now bigger *Ocelots (Not tamed cats) are now bigger *Added Cow variants, normal cows (4/10), white with black spots (3/10), fully white cows (1/10), black with white spots (1/10), all red (1/10) *Added pigs with brown spots with a 3/10th chance to spawn *Added chicken variants, normal white (5/10), Rhode Island red (4/10), Polish (black with thick hair around the head and with thin white stripes along the centre) (1/10) 18w27a Two new colours update *Added Beige Dye, Wool , Glass, etc. - Beige Sheep generate naturally and Beige Dye is made from Dandelion Yellow and Bonemeal. Beige terracotta is similar to Brown terracotta *Added Vine Green Dye, Wool , Glass, etc. - Vine Green Dye is made from Lime Green Dye and Cyan Dye. Vine Green terracotta has a 1960s style texture 18w28a Autumn Update - The closest thing we can get to seasons. *Autumn Forest - A forest made out of 50% Maple Trees, 25% Oak trees (Large ones only) and 25% Spruce trees, Birch Trees have a 1/1000 chance of spawning in a chunk. The biome colour is slightly duller than regular forests. *Maple Trees have a 1/1000 chance of spawning in Taigas and regular Forests *Maple Wood and Trees added, they appear like Oak wood but slightly more glossy and orange *Spruce leaves have a more variated colour depending on what biome they are in, so they appear more green/brown in Autumn Forests *Maple doors look like this *3D fish bobbers added *The original water colour is now used in Jungle and Lush Savannah biomes *Added Syrup Jars - Right clicking on certain Decaying Maple Leaves with bottles can create Syrup Jars. Syrup Jars can be drank to restore 1 full hunger shank *Using a bottle and sugar in a brewing stand also makes Syrup Jars *Leaves turn white when in snowy weather (like in Pocket Edition) 18w30a Weather revamp update *Added new cloud mechanics *Clouds now generate at different heights - at 256 and 192. At 256 they are unaffected by terrain unless there are extreme hills. *New weather is built around this as well *Fog is redesigned, so it is curved around the edge of the render distance, so you can't see unloaded chunks on the far right/left of you *Clouds change colour at sunrise and sunset to a more pinkish colour *New weather types: **Fog weather type added, where nothing can be seen past 4 chunks **Cloudy, where it is slightly darker and the sun can still be seen through the clouds **Spit, rain but there is no noise and there are only a few small squares of water particles pouring down **Rain, regular rain but with less particles and it is quieter **Shower, regular rain **Storm, regular rain but it is darker, afterwards a rainbow can appear **Hailstorms with hail that can sometimes damage the player, and it uses the loud annoying rain sound from before 1.8 *Clouds are either Fast or Fancy, they can no longer be disabled completely 18w32a Giant update *Giants have a new texture, and they have noises and are a full mob *Giants spawn in Mountain Foothills biomes and they drop Flint & Steel and raw food. Sometimes they can drop iron ignots and pumpkins *They can't wear armour without commands *They attack farm animals on sight *They are '3x more powerful than zombies' 2.0 Pre-1 Survival Surprise Update *Made Easy mode easier, and Hard mode harder *Added Expert Mode, with many more Creepers, Thunderstorms/Lightning and Witches. Husks and Strays spawn in Taigas and Savannahs too *Skeletons in Expert Mode can have tipped arrows *Villages have new buildings: Village Hall, where there are secret chests. It is mostly made of wooden logs and Terracotta. They generate in 1/4 of villages. A new type of house which is 2-storey and square, and some (1/8th) with a basement with rare items like Diamonds and an illager can spawn... *Creepers change colour depending on biome, so they are now more camoflague. Below y=60, they are grey to match stone *More zombie varients for both Husks and normal zombies. They include Alex varients too 2.0 Pre-2 Mushroom Island update and Newbie update *Added Popups which show how to do some stuff when you make survival worlds, these can be disabled in settings *Obtain Logs advancement is added *Added popups in the Video Settings which tells you what a setting does when you turn it down or up (like in Optifine) *New mushroom types (glowshroom and yellow fungi) are added to Mushroom Island biomes (both their big and small types) *Mushroom Island biomes spawn giant mushrooms closer to each other *Mushroom Island biomes now have purple water 2.0 Pre-3 *In Expert Mode, Endermen can also teleport you to them if you are under a 2 block shelter After these screenshots, there are many bug fixes until its release. Category:Minecraft